The War of Magicals
by Error 16
Summary: The war is not going well. The Golden Trio and their three friends have not been seen in months. Hogwarts is going through a horrible war in their absence. The war has stagnated and is not giving in on either side. Something needs to happen soon to change the tide of the war. (SYOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my new SYOC story. As you can probably read from the summary, this is a different version of what happens in Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows. A few changes:**

**1. Classes are completely ignored in favor of other things.**

**2. The D.A. is not in this story much, as they are hiding in the Room of Requirement.**

**3. Harry took Ginny, Neville, and Luna with him, Ron, and Hermione.**

**4. All of the 'teachers' have been replaced by Death Eaters or pureblood supremacists.**

**5. Hogwarts will have a war going inside of it between two sides, each having several independent factions.**

**6. The world outside is completely war torn, and the war is not likely to end anytime soon.**

**7. Any school meetings (Meals, assemblies, etc) will not be attended by many people, otherwise combat would definitely break out.**

**8. Muggleborn students were able to sneak in very easily.**

**There will also be these rules in place:**

**1. With a few exceptions, there is going to be no outside influences(so no order of the pheonix)**

**2. Each Faction will have its own hidden base, so I will be adding in more rooms that are hard to find.**

**3. I will be choosing a faction for the student based on the application, along with the side they are on.**

**4. There is a Faction that is just trying to survive, and thus does not represent either side of the war.**

**Here's the application for the story.**

**BASIC INFO-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Year:**

**House:**

**Blood status(excluding blood traitor):**

**APPERANCE-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin tone:**

**Race:**

**Approx. Height:**

**Approx. Weight:**

**Robe style:**

**Combat outfit:**

**Casual clothing:**

**Winter outfit:**

**Sleepwear:**

**COMBAT INFORMATION(overpowered applicants will be weakened how I see fit)-_-_-_-_-**

**Magical power:**

**Intelligence level:**

**Common sense:**

**Physical strength:**

**Running speed:**

**Jumping ability:**

**Accuracy:**

**Disabilities:**

**Weaknesses:**

**PERSONAL INFORMATION(please be detailed)-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Family:**

**Personality(I cannot stress how detailed this needs to be):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Pet peeves:**

**Opinion on blood issues:**

**Fears:**

**Their greatest desire:**

**Sexuality:**

**Romance or no?:**

**I think that should be everything, please be sure to PM the applications to myself.**

**Next chapter: Info on the Factions and a list of OCs I have accepted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here's a list of the Factions, followed by the list of OCs I have received and accepted.**

**And changed my mind, the neutral faction is just where I put the neutrals, it's not really a faction.**

**FACTION LIST-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: Agression**

**Faction Symbol: a sword piercing a shield**

**Side: Pureblood Supremacists**

**Type of soldier: they cast first, think later. They are made up of physically strong purebloods who like to fight.**

**Faction Uniform: They wear modified versions of the badges the Inquisition Squad used in book 5.**

**Faction Color: Green and Silver (guess who most of these people are)**

**Base location: Slytherin Common Room**

**Attack style: Powerful curses from long range or fists at short range.**

**Next faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: Night Flame**

**Faction Symbol: a burning full moon**

**Side: Muggleborns**

**Type of soldier: small, wiry, fast people who avoid combat.**

**Faction Uniform: An navy blue armband they wear on their left arms with the symbol in black.**

**Faction colors: Navy blue and Black**

**Base Location: The third floor corridor, underneath the trapdoor(with Notice-Me-Not charms on it).**

**Attack style: less tiring spells and quick jabs to stun before running from combat.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: B.L.P.T. (Blood Line Protection Team)**

**Faction Symbol: A drop of sparkling blood**

**Side: Pureblood supremacists**

**Type of soldier: Very intelligent people that specialize in traps.**

**Faction Uniform: A special tie that they wear instead of the house color one.**

**Faction colors: Grey and Black**

**Base location: Near the potions room in the dungeons**

**Fighting style: Use a variety of potions and cutting spells to get the poisons inside of the bloodstream. The most ruthless of the Factions.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: The Chaotic**

**Faction Symbol: An exploding wand**

**Side: Muggleborns**

**Type of soldier: Fast people who don't really care for their health, willing to die for their cause.**

**Faction Uniform: Orange gloves to protect from their weapons.**

**Faction colors: Orange and Black**

**Base location: Gryffindor common room**

**Fighting Style: Use explosive potions and spells, do not care about collateral damage.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- **

**Faction Name: The Hidden**

**Faction Symbol: A man figure (kind of like the one from portal) leaning out of a shadow.**

**Side: Muggleborns**

**Type of soldier: Stealthy, quiet people**

**Faction Uniform: a hooded shirt that is Brown colored.**

**Faction colors: Brown and Gray.**

**Base location: Astronomy tower**

**Fighting style: Use vision and hearing spells to avoid combat, and use vision and hearing jinxes to escape.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: Snake Venom**

**Faction Symbol: a snake coiled around a trophy**

**Side: Pureblood Supremacists**

**Type of soldier: trigger-happy people a little lacking in intelligence.**

**Faction Uniform: White rings on their right hands.**

**Faction Colors: White and Green.**

**Base location: Near the kitchens**

**Fighting style: charge in with no plan.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: New Generation**

**Faction Symbol: three intertwined circles**

**Side: Muggleborns**

**Type of soldier: Heavy hitters who use defense slot**

**Faction Uniform: Necklace with the symbol on it**

**Faction colors: red, blue, and yellow**

**Base location: Ravenclaw common room**

**Fighting style: Shields and Stunners.**

**Next Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: Blood Salvation**

**Faction Symbol: an angelic pureblooded wizard**

**Side: Pureblood Supremacists**

**Type of soldier: those willing to die for the pureblooded cause**

**Faction Uniform: shoulder pads with the symbol on the side (similar to military)**

**Faction Colors: Purple and White**

**Base location: DADA classroom**

**Fighting Style: the end justifies the means. Anything goes.**

**Last Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Faction Name: The End Bringers**

**Faction Symbol: None**

**Side: Independent**

**Type of soldier: people that have gone insane or lost all hope**

**Faction Uniform: None**

**Faction colors: None**

**Base location: none**

**Fighting style: they are extremely unpredictable, fighting style varies.**

**End of factions-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**The rest of the students will end up in the Hufflepuff Common Room or the Great Hall**

**This is a list of OCs that will be in the story.**

**Name-Faction-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Adelaide 'Addy' Ayers-B.L.P.T.**

**Adelaide is a reluctant participant in the war. She doesn't believe in the pureblood cause, but is too afraid to stand up for herself. She has a hidden sadistic side, which has a need to show itself every once in a while. She is fairly intelligent and not very physically powerful. She has admirable magical power, but not very good aim. (Submitted by Little Unusual Me)**

**Gilbert "Gil" Kurt Leonhardt- The Chaotic**

**Gilbert is a very magically inclined individual. The biggest problem with this is that he is very headstrong and tends to ignore authority, preferring to use his own way. He is a bit of a loose cannon who doesn't think before he acts when upset or angry. He is fairly intelligent and has average physical abilities. He has very good aim.(Submitted by Hell Devil 13)**

**Rosalia 'Rosa' Sforza- Night Flame**

**Rosalia is a speedy person who is very hotheaded and stubborn. She is very manipulative and enjoys bending people to her will. She is magically average and her physical combat is terrible. She reacts very quickly and does well in close range magical combat. She has intelligence slightly above the norm and likes to follow her own plan.(Submitted by TheNightGirl)**

**Sophia Westron- New Generation**

**Sophia is a leader type who is a physical tank. She does posses average magical ability, but she will be more of a defensive from afar kind of combatant. She is fairly intelligent and very fast, but suffers from a lack of common sense. She cannot jump very well, and thus has to move around low lying obstacles instead of over them. She prefers to act rather than think.(Submitted by Irew2376)**

**Jacob Hendrickson- The Hidden**

**Jacob is an anti social person who favors stealth. He has slightly above average intelligence and his common sense is unmatched, but he is worthless in a fight. He possesses average magical prowess, but is physically weak. He loves being quiet and handles stealth charms very well. He prefers to work alone, and is one of the best intelligence gatherers in the war.(Submitted by Error 16/Myself)**

**End-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Next Chapter: A mission from one of the above characters and an new characters added.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here is the first chapter of the actual story. The chapters are going to be told in 'missions' that will be going in order, meaning if the PoV changes in the story, it is taking place at the same time or immediately after the last PoV. The newly accepted characters will be at the end.**

**The first few missions will be the Factions getting founded by the people I have received.**

**I would like to point out that this is the year AFTER the horcrux hunt started.**

**Chapter_Start-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

_Hogwarts, September 4th..._

A black haired Gryffindor 5th year named Rosalia ran down the hallways of Hogwarts. She was on the run from the two 'teachers' that have been hired in the school. The teachers were actually Death Eaters who went by the name Carrow. Rosalia was in trouble for... disagreeing with what the Carrows 'taught'. As such, she was now being hunted by the pair for dentention, which would no doubt mean painful curses cast repeatedly at her.

Naturally, Rosalia did not agree with this either, so she ran. Well, technically, she is still running. The Carrows were right behind her, and they didn't look like they wanted to play nice.

She ducked a particularly nasty looking yellow curse before rounding the corner. There was nothing at the end of the corridor. _Dammit, _she cursed in her mind.

She quickly looked around as she ran. There wasn't any doors around, and she definitely could not let herself get caught, so she decided to take some drastic measures.

The Carrows turned around the corner and called for her to stop, with a few rather rude words.

"Not a chance, assholes!" She yelled back at them. The Carrows started throwing blasting curses at her.

_Perfect,_ she thought. _Now if I move just right..._

A blasting curse flew over her head and destroyed the window. She ran for it.

"See us later, morons!" Rosalia called, jumping out the window.

The Carrows ran over to the window and looked down. Rosalia was not there.

"She must have died in the fall," the first Carrow said to her brother.

Then they were both knocked unconscious by a black haired girl falling from the roof above them. Rosalia grabbed the edge of the window and pulled herself back inside. She pushed the two unconscious bodies out of the window. The Carrows disappeared from sight as they plummeted from view. She grinned to herself at getting rid of the two most hated people in the school.

She was walking back to her common room when some Slytherin students entered the hallway. They stared at her before taking out their wands and preparing to curse her.

She ran.

_Hogwarts, 6th floor..._

Rosalia felt like the entire Slytherin house was after her blood. Which most of them probably were. She had ditched her robes back on the 5th floor and was in a skirt and a white tank top. Her shoes squeaked on the floor as she stopped at a 3 way intersection. There were Slytherins coming in on all sides. She looked towards the window again.

"God dammit," she swore quietly. She ran to the window and opened it. She jumped out of the window and quickly climbed to the roof, casting a few Stunners at the Slytherins for good measure. She carefully made her way on the roof towards a place we where she could find a way down. She was careful to make sure that no Slytherins decided to try to follow her up on the roof. She eyeballed a ledge she could use to drop down to the 5th floor roof.

About halfway their, she saw a green spell out of the corner of her eye. She dropped to her stomach to avoid it. She turned to the source, fury dancing in her eyes. It wasn't so much the fact that the Slytherin casted a killing curse at her, it was the fact that they **dared **to attack her in her own domain.

Any mercy she had for these creeps was gone. She not very carefully made her way closer to the Slytherin, to the point where she could hit him with a stunner.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized that she should be more careful, but that part of her was buried underneath several layers of anger. She ducked another killing curse and casted back several Stunners. Most of them missed, but one of them clipped the boy's arm and made him spin around.

She casually made her way to the disoriented boy, who had lost his wand in the attack. She looked down at him with anger, him looking back with fear in his eyes, when he could look back of course. She placed her hands on the boy's shoulders and gently pushed. The Slytherin stumbled back and fell off the roof with a scream of fear.

She calmly walked on the roofs until she got to the third floor. She kicked open a window as she swung down to the wall. She dropped into the third floor. Looking around, she recognized where she was. She was in the third flood corridor that was forbidden two years before she started. She was looking around the corridor as she walked.

Since she wasn't looking where she was going, all of a sudden she was falling. She saw an open trapdoor as she fell through the hole. She assessed her options and did what most people would do.

She screamed.

She felt a sharp pain in her legs, heard a loud noise, and her world faded to black.

**Yes, it is somewhat short, but I'm just getting a fell for how I want the story to go, I'll make it longer later.**

**Here are the new OCs**

**Edmund Kenton- New Generation**

**Edmund is a 7th year Gryffindor who is very magically inclined. He is a fairly accurate assault wizard who will get right in the thick of it using a variety of spells. He is, however, not physically as powerful as he would like, but his quick reaction time and his ability to adapt makes him a formidable fighter. He is a boneheaded man who has a grudge against the purebloods.**

**Arthur 'Wick' Wickersham- Aggression**

**Arthur's only concern is his own survival. He couldn't care less about blood purity, but is in the aggression faction because they are so easy to manipulate. He is probably the most magically powerful student in the war, being similar to a magical assault rifle compared to everyone else being small handguns. He is very accurate and always plans three steps ahead, with a backup plan or two. He is also kind of a jerk to others, and is one of the most clever people in the war.**

**Now, I know that there are more OCs that I have to get out, but I'm waiting for a few more first.**


End file.
